Child of the Wind: Oneshots
by SennoTsubasa
Summary: Ichigo's predisposition for charming people came on very early in his life. A collection of kinda, sorta, first meetings in my Child of the Wind universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** this is totally not mine. If it was, would I really be here writing this?

Hello! This is my first story so be kind to me and don't flame me that much please. If you do, my virtual kitty will cry (7;ㅅ;)7...anyways! This fanfic is based on cywscross's wanderlust.. i just kinda expanded on it... yeah... anyways i kinda changed this story... this is gonna be a bunch of one shots for my child of the wind story that technically doesn't exist yet... I think i'll be the first person to do my one-shots before the story... i do have an actual plot, by the ways for child of the wind... so yeah! enjoy!

-【1】-

Ichigo had always been strange. Everyone knew it.

Whispers had always followed him, about that, sweet but peculiar little boy who ran around like savage talking to air. Some hated him. " Freak " they would spit(and how low must one sink, to scorn a child?), ushering their battered children away from the boy who ran with the wind (for there was never a more beloved child of Fūjin than Kurosaki Ichigo). Others thought him endearing, with his large chocolate eyes and sweet smile and his kindness to all he met.

But nonetheless, one thing was for certain, to the townspeople (and maybe even to his family), he would never belong (because they would never _understand_).

Ichigo accepts this in the summer of his 7th year in the world when he sits on the swing, hidden from sight in the corner of the park watching sadly as the other children shriek and tumble in the sand.

He knows he will never be _accepted _here, and isn't that just sad？Because he could remember a time when he almost _was,_ and _that_ makes it all the more regrettable (but it couldn't be helped, for he was a child of the old ways and _his_ blood ran entirely too thick).

Ichigo closes his eyes and remembers that once, he was happy. And it was a time when the breath of the wind was nothing more than an itch in the back of his mind and _comfort_ was once soft orange hair, warm hugs and a soothing voice crooning lullabies instead of ghostly arms around him and whispered secrets to his ear. Not that he isn't happy now, but it is a happiness so different from before that it couldn't compare.

A gale sweeps in and curls around him.

Ichigo shakes himself out of his thoughts and the contemplation of his life and looks up.

_：__Don't be sad__：_The wind whispers, gently rocking the swing as the summer breeze ruffled his hair _: __I am here…__ :_

"…Yes."

He exhales.

" Always?"

_: __Forever__ :_

-【1】-

_Once upon a time, there was a boy, to be prince, born, of the line of gods. And fittingly, as the blessed child of Fūjin, he entered this world in the midst of a hurricane,_

_ untouched by all. Guarded by the Kamaitachi who were to be his retainers when he passed on to the next world…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note**: thank you! thank you! thank you! thank you! all that have favorited, or followed (would you mind terribly if i asked for a review?) i love you people so so sooo much! the updates are jump around a lot (i get writers block a lot... so yeah) and thank you again! (for putting up with me and my terible writing (TT~TT))

-【2】-

Kurosaki Ichigo was a happy and babbling baby. Perfectly normal in every sense, except that every time at night, the windows would somehow open (now matter how many locks he placed on the window) and sometimes, if you close your eyes and _feel_, you would notice small breeze swirling around him.

Most of the time, it went unnoticed, by all but the most observant. And say what you will of Shiba Isshin but he didn't make it to captain by being _unobservant._

Isshin personally has never felt the call of the wind (how could he, when he was the 47th generation and by then, only the blessed had ever heard the wind crooning to them with a mother's care) but Kaien had heard and followed, along with Kukaku and Ganju who had barely heard an echo of the wind but quickly rushed to follow anyway.

So he has _some_ experience with this, and promptly moves Ichi-chan's nursery to a room with the largest windows in the house and leaves the door open every night, reassures Misaki (because the last time someone had tried to kidnap a blessed child, most of the body parts _still _remain to be found), pays a visit to the nearest temple dedicated to Fūjin, renews the rites that he has nearly forgotten, and makes a mini-shrine in his house.

When his beloved Misaki asks him what is doing, he explains and she promptly joins him in the search for all the wind related baby items they can find (weasel plushies, cloud…things, bird plushies, wind motif blankets… etc, etc).

And when Ichi-chan starts to grow up, he starts to teach him the traditions, even if he's too young to understand (because as lenient as _he_ is towards his children, there's only so much that disrespect that he tolerates) but his beloved Misaki is pregnant again and they're having _twins _and they're going to be _girls_ and _twins_ and he is so unbelievably _happy_ that he forgets that Ichi is sitting patiently in his room waiting for his daddy to come and tell more stories of when gods and monsters roamed the land. He misses the next five sessions and when he _does_ remember and apologizes he _still _doesn't notice that Ichi starts avoiding him _just_ a little, preferring to cling on to his mommy's skirts.

He doesn't notice little Ichi sobbing into his pillows at night asking "Does he not love me?" and misses his desolate eyes after M-M-Misaki is _dead_ (_killed) _and the whisper of "But I'm _not_" after his hurried "Are you okay?" as he rushes of to attend to his wailing girls and Ichigo, at that moment doesn't think he has hated anyone more.

Izsshin misses _so_ much and he only realizes this years_ after _Misaki dies and when he gazes at his oldest and wonders when has the happy, bright child he knew had been replaced with this scowling teen that returns home with bruises everyday and it is when he tries to mend the bridges he realizes with a sinking feeling that it is too late and it is with a heavy heart that he releases his child into the (cruel, cruel) world at _much_ too early of age.

-【2】-

_The boy grows up as a simple weaver's son, unaware of his heritage. Knowing nothing more than that he feels safest in the high mountaintops where the wind blows strongest._

_"Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan！Look what I found!" he cries, holding up a diminutive, but richly embroidered drawstring pouch._

_She smiles indulgently, then gently taking the pouch from his hands, she loosens the string._

_Whoosh!_

_A gentle breeze blows into her face. She smiles fondly._

_"I understand, anata。"_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**Peoples, yous killing mes. You're making my virtual kitty cry (7;ㅅ;)7... only 3 reviews?!. kudos and virtual brownies (which is like the best food evah!)to Friaku who is my first reviewer. You're officially awesome and promoted to most superly awesome person and reviewer in the world! b(w)b

And to guest, I searched on the internet and it said that anata was how someone said dear in Japanese I apologize if it's confusing I'll probably change it.

And now that I think about it this looks like it's gonna be a drabble collection fic… might change in the future though.

Masaki is soooooo hard to write! TT~TT ( i thought her name was Misaki so now i have to change everything...)

**AND NOTICE! THIS LOOKS LIKE ITS JUST GONNA BE A BUNCH OF DRABBLES SO THIS WILL NOW BE CHILD OF THE WIND ONESHOTS BECAUSE I ACTUALLY HAVE A PLOT FOR CHILD OF THE WIND**

**...OMG!** I totally _forgot_! This chapter is dedicated to Friaku and there.

-【3】-

The moment Masaki laid eyes on her baby boy, she was in love. It took most of her willpower to stay awake for all of 45 seconds to name him ("Ichigo," she insisted, protector) before promptly falling back in a dead faint.

When she woke, it was to the sound of a wailing baby and the sight of an increasingly flustered Isshin trying to placate said baby. She stared for a moment at the scene before letting out a bright and tinkling laugh and as if struck, Isshin paused, disregarding the shrieking baby for a moment and slowly turned his head to face her.

Unbidden, her smile widened at the ridiculous pout Isshin had on his face and his slightly reddened ears. They stared at each other for a full 10 seconds before he rushed to her bedside and nearly fell over in his haste.

"Masaki!" he beams before turning his attention to the now quiet bundle he cradled delicately in his arms.

"Ichi-chan! Meet your mama!" Isshin booms before staring sheepishly at Ichigo who had started to cry again.

Masaki sighs and a sweat drop falls from her head before gently taking Ichi-chan from his arms. She takes in the large chocolate eyes that stared unblinkingly at her and the cute little tuft of carrot ("…sunset…" a deep voice rumbles) hair that was just like hers. A faint smile appears on her lips. Sunset, she amends.

As she looks at Ichi-chan, she feels something. ("... started out... minor branch... onmyouji... rules... never forget... roots ... follow... always... _follow your _

_instincts!_")

Trusting her instincts, Masaki carefully scoops up one of little Ichi-chan's tiny hands in a spur-of-the-moment action. She closes her eyes and it's all dark before she _sees _a wide, shining, and open road full of never-ending possibilities.

She opens her eyes and leans back to rest her head on the pillow and she smiles a gentle smile full of sadness and wisdom because her little Ichi-chan was going to be _great _(as the gods have decreed).

"My precious Ichi," she murmured pressing her forehead gently to his,

"Mama will always protect you, so don't worry, ne?"("…ahhh, Masaki…, your kindness was always your greatest undoing" a raspy voice sighs).

A sudden boom of thunder draws her attention to the window, and as Masaki peeks out, taking in the ominous stormy grey skies crackling with thunder. A gust of wind quickly blows past and Masaki closes her eyes, and tilts her head as if waiting (listening) for a voice.

She nods her head, seemingly to herself before turning to Isshin who had been staring at her in confusion.

"Masaki?"

She shook her head, tears beginning to spill out of her eyes.

"Masaki!"

she smiles again, a watery, dripping, and slightly insane smile.

"Ichi-chan is special. You'll take good care of him? (When I'm gone)"

"Of course I will!" Isshin proclaims loudly before taking her hand in his own, a soft smile on his lips as he kissed her palm.

"And so will you."

"…I love you Isshin, you know that?"

"Of course! I'll never doubt you."

she giggles, a delicate and beautiful sound. Wiping the tears from her face, she looks back at the tiny form of her little Ichi-chan slumbering peacefully in her arms.

"Be strong, my little guardian."

(Because I won't always be there for you)

-【3】-

_squeak squeak clang squeak clang_

_"Kaa-chan? what are you weaving?"_

_"It's called a bag of all, koishii."_

_"What's that?"_

_"It's a bag that contains everything and nothing."_

_"... I still don't get it kaa-chan."_

_"Don't worry you will one day."_

_"But kaa-chan~."_

_"Oh, hush koishii."_

_"Can't you tell me why then?"_

_"We'll be starting our lessons soon"_

_"Ehh~...kaa-chan~ why do I need...that?"_

_"You are his only child. But to inherit_ _anything_, _you have to be great. And no child of mine will grow up to be a penniless beggar! Not when through you flows the _

_blood of gods and __emperors!"__  
_

_"...Kaa-chan?"_

_"I'm sorry koishii."_

_whoosh_

_"Ahhhhh! kaa-chan! Put me down! Put me down!"_

_"Ha-ha-ha!" _

_"...Emmm kaa-chan?"_

_"...You know I will always love you, right, koishii?" _

_"Un huh"_

_"Always..."_

-【3】-

i'm like replacing my chapters like crazy... guess its one of the disadvantages of going without a beta... i have this urge to fix all the mistakes i see. anyways, Masaki is a ***** to write and the "seeing" thing seems a little forced and i have no idea where that (and onmyouji) came from... ah well. can't think of anything else. my brain is bust. spent an all nighter getting this out of my head. bye! thanks for reading!


End file.
